


The Devils You Know

by dapatty, s0ckpupp3t



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckpupp3t/pseuds/s0ckpupp3t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you got to lay things by and remember how the old times with a bed and each other were actually pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devils You Know

They just stood there like two junkyard dogs watching for just a hint of a twitch from the other so they could snap or snark. Ava stood just inside the screen door, looking, her hands on her hips just seeing who yipped first. 

Boyd was propped against the porch railing, arms crossed trying to look at ease in the moonlight. Raylan's feet planted shoulder width apart ready to draw his gun or reach and shove Boyd against the house and kiss him. He couldn't decide and wasn't that the bitch of it? He could never tell if he wanted to punch or kiss or just plain kill Boyd. 

"Ya'll get in the house and stop being peckerwood jackasses about this," Ava called through the screen door.

"Now Ava," Raylan started, tilted his head and was smirking like he was about to say something completely and epically stupid as was his want to do with the women in life. Well, want didn't have much to do with how he was just so good at pissing the girls off, mostly unintentional mind you.

"Givens don't you start," Ava warned.

"You heard the lady," Boyd drawled, chirping in his two cents.

"Boyd," Ava crossed her arms and silenced him. He shut his mouth with an audible pop and then half smiled. Well, it's clear who the alpha in the yard was. Raylan might be starting to decide he didn't mind.

"Now you two get in the goddamn house and maybe this can go somewhere," Ava ordered. 

Boyd stood from the rail and went toward the door obediently. He opened the door and looked back at Raylan, heat in his face. "Reckon you'll be comin' in then?"

"I don't suppose I could turn down such a lovely invitation," Raylan smirked, feeling the tingle of possibility on his skin. Tonight would be interesting, to say the least.

"Y'all wanna put your guns on the kitchen table, or do I have to do it for you." Ava nudged the shotgun on the counter. Raylan briefly considered the wisdom of keeping a variety of guns in his pockets, and almost wished he had something more than his holster.

"You know I've been keeping my firearms in the glovebox since I started stayin' here," Boyd pointed out like some kind of teacher's pet, like Ava wouldn't boot him out the second he did something stupid.

Raylan just unbuckled his holster.

"Did I say 'guns'? I meant guns, knives, and any spare detonation materials you might happen to have on your person."

That shut Boyd up, and they both dug in their pockets for this, that, and the other. Ava dropped a pearl-handled revolver on the table.

"Is that new?" Raylan tried for casual conversation and got one hell of a glare in return.

"Why yes, it just happens to be new, Raylan. See, last year, I don't know if you know, my life was a little quieter, I didn't have two morons shootin'--"

"--I--" Boyd raised a finger- 

"--and blowin' up everything in a twenty-mile radius around me."

"That was just a couple of specific instances," Boyd objected delicately. 

"Specific my ass," Raylan countered. 

"And I didn't have to shoot nobody neither," Ava said. 

"Excuse me, but I do believe we have already established that my brother was a damned fool, and I was relatively certain that this had been firmly classified as water under the bridge," Boyd defended. 

"I ain't shot much of nobody you know recently," Raylan chimed, taking his turn as teacher's pet.

"Yeah, I bet that ain't from lack of trying," Ava said as the last of the weaponry had been discarded. "Alright, clothes next."

"I think he should take off his hat too," Boyd suggested, smiling sweetly. 

"What kind of heathen you think I am, Boyd?" Raylan asked, removing his hat and setting it beside his holster on the table.

"We might have time for that later," Ava suggested unbuttoning her dress and Boyd started on his own flannel shirt.

Raylan would have objected to being classed in the same category as Boyd, he mused, as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his undershirt out of his jeans. He would. Boyd was a crazy, dangerous fucker. Half-wild and untrustworthy, and... Raylan'd be damned if he couldn't say the same about himself. Normal folks just don't go around shooting people so often that their bosses start to think it's contagious. And even considering his job. "Normal" people in jobs like his didn't have to file so many incident reports, and Art, Rachel, and Tim weren't shy about reminding him of it.

There he was, lost in thought again. See, it's when you're not payin' attention that you wind up with your hand fisted in some other guy's hair, pushin' him against the wall. Raylan could still taste the dust in Boyd's mouth, and he remembered it. Remembered it from his own mouth, from his days at the mine; remembered it from Boyd's mouth, all those years ago.

A pleased noise woke him from wherever he'd gone, and he let go of Boyd's hair. Boyd looked like he wanted to kill him again. Or kiss him again? Either way, Ava was naked as a jaybird and shooing them both upstairs.

Their clothes scattered hither and yon as they made they way upstairs after Ava, bare feet slapping wood floor and halting in Ava's room. Raylan and Boyd kissing again which was more of an attack of mouths than anything. Raylan grabbed Boyd's short hair and tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Boyd licked into his mouth. 

"Boys, as much as I could watch that all day," Ava interrupted, practically purring. "I thought ya'll called yourselves gentlemen and it was ladies first." 

She was on her back on her bed propped on the pillows, legs spread exposing her lovely pink. She smirked like she knew exactly how gorgeous she was, how amazing. Raylan's breath caught for a minute and he smirked back at her.

"I am here to oblige," Raylan smirked and Boyd rolled his eyes, but there was something fond there.

Boyd stepped to the bed first, but walked all the way around, laying in beside Ava, touching her skin with calloused hands that hadn't managed truly clean in a few weeks. She didn't sound like she minded. Raylan sure as hell didn't.

Raylan couldn't decide what was most gentlemanly, but he knew what he wanted, and crawled between Ava's legs, nosing gently up her thigh until she made a noise in her throat, and it got caught on Boyd's lips. 

Ava tasted like salt and apples, and he'd missed it. Missed her. Kind of missed Boyd, for what it was worth. And that didn't give him enough to go on, never showed him the right thing to do. But maybe that's what Ava was for, because she was sliding her fingers into his and guiding his free hand up and onto Boyd's hip so they could stroke him together.

Raylan licked and sucked, alternating between teasing her clit and fucking her with his tongue. Her strokes guiding his hand on Boyd's dick became faster and more erratic the closer he got her, and he wound up having to keep the pace for her. 

"Raylan, Jesus," she panted.

"Yes, that," Boyd groaned, hips bucking a little for more friction or anything. But he knew that Raylan would take his sweet goddamn time. Always did. 

Raylan hummed and Ava came as Boyd shot all over his and Ava's hand. He licked her through the aftershocks.

"Shit," Boyd managed to moan.

Raylan drew his hand back to Ava's thigh, contentedly licking his fingers, then tasted Ava again, the two of them mixing on his tongue. It was nice, Ava's hand in his hair, and... no, wait. Ava's hand was on his shoulder. Boyd's hand was in his hair. Well, that was nice too. He kept licking until Ava's hips bucked and her fingers tensed on his shoulder.

"Showoff," Boyd snorted, dipping his head to catch one of Ava's nipples in his mouth. And not too gently either, from the keening noise she made. He could top that, easy. Raylan slid in two fingers and crooked them, a secret smile on his lips. Ava was perfect inside, warm and throbbing around his fingers. He felt Boyd's hand leave his hair and took that as his cue, his tongue rhythmic and his fingertips insistent.

"Boyd... Raylan... Oh god yes," and Raylan could practically hear Boyd smile, like he'd engineered a particularly good explosion.


End file.
